Reformed
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has a field day- giving him the worst punishment. Loki is sentenced to blend in with the humans. He is forced to wear a specially designed bracelet, so poor Loki has no powers! So, Loki has a house, out in the country, and he's forced
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I hate to say this but this was based off a dream I had.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Reformed

**Summary: **Loki didn't fall off the bridge, no, he battled Thor while still on Earth. As a result, he lost. S.H.I.E.L.D. has a field day- giving him the worst punishment. Loki is sentenced to blend in with the humans. He is forced to wear a specially designed bracelet, so poor Loki has no powers and he can't get the blasted thing off! So, Loki has a house, out in the country, and he's forced to _play nice_ with the humans…but what happens when one human catches his eye…

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim the Avengers. Soro & other OCS are mine- you'll see them later…maybe…_

**Notes: **_Slight AU._

**Prologue:**

**Loki (the rest of the story will be in past tense):**

I sit in my cell. I despise every moment of this torture_._ I just sit here, nothing to do but think…I briefly plan an escape, but alas it will not work. Those blasted agents put something on my wrist. My _brother_ had helped them build this. I am not sure what it is, but I know that it is made to block my powers. It is made to make me _useless, powerless…human._ I hate them all. One day, they will all burn in this world.

The door opens and I don't bother getting up. I just turn my head. My long hair, now curly, falls against my face slightly. I smirk.

"Oh, and what do I owe the _pleasure_ of seeing you again, _dear brother?"_

Thor's face hardens. The other _Avengers_ show up behind my brother. They are all glaring. Though, that man- _that tin can_- is smirking like a fool.

"Oh," he says, "_someone_ needs a haircut."

"Stark," the solider warns. Stark shrugs, not caring I suppose.

"Loki," the agent growls out, his eye patch moving slightly, "you're being released."  
I stand up in shock,

"Really now," I raise an eyebrow, "this is a surprise indeed."

He scoffs,

"Not my idea that's for sure. Thank your brother."  
I look to Thor in surprise. He narrows his eyes,  
"_Brother,_ you have done well. As far as we are aware, you have yet to escape this past year. I have spoken to Father-"

"You mean _your _Father."  
His eyes sadden as he continues,

"And it is agreed. As punishment, you are to live in Midgard, banned forever in the eyes of Asgard. Banned from the use of your trickery powers, you are to live as a mere mortal would."  
I narrow my eyes,

"I am not sure which punishment is worse- to rot in this cage or to be nice to the mortals."

The soldier's eyes glare. I ignore him, focusing on my _brother_ only. The _beast _steps forward,

"I hate to point out the obvious," he says, "but are you sure that is it _safe_ for him to be around humans?"

The agent nodded,

"That bracelet of his got some major tech and magic. He won't be able to use his powers if he tried. Besides, if this is worse for him then I will _gladly_ set it up."

I scowl at the agent.

**Third Person:**

Loki looks at the house to which S.H.I.E.L.D. place him. It is large in Earth's terms, but rather small to the Asgardian trickster. It is two stories tall, and out in the country. It is a half hour away from the small town. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't stupid- they dare not to place him in New York City. They place him in a small town in the state of _Virginia. _It is small, but far enough that he will not be recognized with a small disguise and close enough where they can keep an eye on him. The question is- Just how will Loki fair?


	2. Blending

**Chapter 1- Blending:**

**Loki:  
**_I will have their throats slit for this. A god forced to live as a mere mortal. It's pitiful. As soon as I get this blasted thing off, my powers will return and I __will__ have my revenge on this pathetic excuse for a world. _I growled slightly…_How dare them, to order a god to do these mere things!_ That agent ordered me to get a job, of all things! I may as well scope this poor town of anything of interest- though I doubt there will be any at all, I thought. I looked at my attire- perhaps one thing I dreaded the most is that those blast agents dare have the nerve to change my appearance! I, myself, hated those long locks of mine, but why must they cut it? I would have done so myself sooner if able.

Knowing that I must explore, I headed out towards the town. It was small. There were only a few buildings- some labeled as a café, some as a theatre of sorts, and a few others. I spotted a woman dancing. She was graceful. She had long dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. _An odd mix._ She wore a blue dress that spun around her as she danced. I couldn't help but stare. She had an aura of mystery and trickery. I noticed that there were others staring as well.

**The woman:  
**I noticed a man staring at me. For some odd reason, he felt _familiar._ He had short black hair, pale and fair skin, and bright green eyes that shone with slyness and mysteries. I smiled faintly at him, and he turned away. He was wearing simple black slacks, a white shirt with the buttons undone and black dress shoes. He looked too fancy to be in this small town.

**Loki:**

The woman seemed to notice me as she smiled. I turned away. I still kept an eye on her through the corners of my eyes. She spun and swayed through the crowd. I smiled faintly as I saw her steal wallets from men's pockets unnoticed, _that sly fox._ She was a trickster, and therefore I was compelled to speak to her. I shook my head; _I must not converse with mortals. _ However, I was still in need of a source of money. I could always steal- but that would end me in yet another cell for eternity. I may hate these mortals, but I hate that boredom of the cell ever more.

I headed into a small shop that had a _help wanted_ sign in the window. Unlike my brother, I had tact. I grabbed the sign and set it on the counter. It was a bookstore of sorts. The cashier- an elder woman- looked at me with a judged eye. I smiled flakily, too used to fooling these gullible creatures. She smiled back,

"Well, for a job you must fill out this application."

She handed me a piece of parchment and a writing utensil. I nodded and took a seat to fill it out.

_Name:_

I was unable to put my real name, therefore I filled in the application using the alias and fake information that those damn agents provided me. I handed it to the woman, somewhat bored. She looked at it through her glasses,

"Well, Mr. King," she said, "I normally do not let people work in my shop so easily, but I am afraid that I'm desperate for workers. Everyone comes here, but no one wants to work her, rather ironic. Still, you have the job."

I nodded. Nothing disgusted me more than to work with mortals, these insects, but I was left with no choice.


	3. Customer

**Chapter 2- Customer:**

**Third Person: **

It has been a month since Loki started out with his rather new job. People around town have gotten used to him- to Author King. They were used to him working at the bookstore- the best bookstore in town. They were used to his tricks- the way he misguide people. They were used to use rudeness and coldness at times. They were used to him. They may not like him that much- but they could tolerate him. It seemed that he, himself, tends to tolerate them as well. Though, he was known to purposely misguide you repeatedly if you are too annoying to him. However, Ms. Lavender- the elderly widow who owned the shop- tends to tolerate him and even seems to admire him to a degree. Understandable, since they both have a short temperament and are rather stubborn.  
Soro sat across from her friend at the small café on the table outside. Her friend, Sarah, was almost a complete opposite to Soro. Sarah was bright- with blonde hair and natural highlights, bright green eyes, and always wearing bright clothing- like today, she was wearing jeans, a bright yellow long-sleeved top, and had a green handbag. She was a total polar opposite to Soro. Soro had dark red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black skirt (despite it being near winter) and a dark purple turtleneck. Sarah wore makeup- but Soro had a naturally beauty (that she would, of course, deny). The most opposite thing about them was their personalities. Soro was a trickster- she would play with people's head and sometimes steal wallets when it suited her. Sarah was a goody-goody, always doing the best for people. Yet, the two women in their twenties were best friends- and have been for _years._

"So, have you seen the new guy? He's pretty hot."  
Soro rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I think I saw him once, months ago…"

Sarah stared at her with wide eyes,  
"How could you not see him?! He's the talk of the town. He works at the bookstore."  
"You mean Lavender's place?"

Sarah rolled her eyes,

"Of course! His name's Author King or something. He has hair to die for!"  
Soro sighed,

"I do not see how you get so into guys, Sarah."

"I don't see how you can't! You're single, and should mingle!"  
Soro put her tea down on the table,

"I would rather not _mingle_. People are barely tolerable."

Sarah's eyes twinkled,

"He's like you."

Soro blinked,  
"Pardon?"  
"He only tolerates people without actually liking them. People who annoy him, he plays mind games and misguide them."

Soro smiled slightly,  
"Perhaps he may be slightly more tolerable."

Sarah groaned,  
"You are so stubborn! Why won't you let me hook you up with someone?!"

Soro narrowed her eyes,

"Maybe because of what happens every time you do."

Sarah winced,

"Okay, _ouch._ I get it."

Soro nodded curtly then sighed,  
"I have to go."

She smiled slightly at her friend and left.

A while later, Soro stared at the bookshop. Should she enter it? Should she not? She sighed as the bell to the bookshop rung. The smell of old books greeted her and the smell of _something else. _She turned to see a man that she barely recognized as that guy that stared at her last month when she was dancing. He smirked and she smirked back. Then, she turned her attention to the books. She barely heard the chime of a bell, the signal that the door had been opened. Another man walked in. He was tall and handsome- nice brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a suit.

The man, a Mr. Edmond, spotted Soro and he went over.

"Soro," he said with a charming smile, "how nice to have run into you here."  
Loki- or rather Author King- rolled his eyes at the petty human interactions. Soro, however, looked annoyed. She hid the annoyance with a smile.

"Tom," she said, "how nice to see you as well. What book are you here for? Anything in mind," she flipped her hair, "I do come here a lot."  
'Author' looked annoyed, _more human interactions, how disgusting. _Miss Lavender, the elderly owner, came over to stand by 'Author.' She nudged him and winked,

"Now, you can see another trickster at work, young man," she whispered.

'Author' wondered what the 'old hag' meant. He scowled and decided to watch the two foolish humans to see what would conspire next. Tom Edmond looked at Soro with a flirty look in his eyes. Soro briefly winced, and then replaced it with a smile.

"Well," he said, "I am looking for a rather interesting _romance."_

Soro smirked and reached for a book beside him, brushing against him gently.

"I do believe that this one is a great romance."

Tom didn't even look at the title as he winked.

"May I get your number before I leave," he asked smoothly. She winked and took a pen off a shelf nearby. She wrote a number on his hand. He raised an eyebrow,  
"I hope it's a real number this time," he said accusingly. Soro looked shocked and looked at him with wide eyes,

"Why would I trick you? I can guarantee that is a real number."

He handed Ms. Lavender the money as he left, sending yet another wink. Ms. Lavender shook her head,

"Soro, you should know better than that."

"In my defense," Soro said, "I happen to think that _Stephen King_'sbooks could be very romantic if given the chance."

'Author' raised an eyebrow, _she manipulated him to give false accusations…_Soro's eyes gleamed with mischief as she chuckled lightly,

"I did give him a real number- like I said…it just wasn't my number."

"Anything else to add," Lavender said with a raised, gray, eyebrow. Soro smirked and tossed an object to the elderly woman,  
"Nothing important, but be sure to give that to him."  
'Author's eyes gleamed, _ah the little fox thief strikes again. _


	4. Love?

**Author Note: Okay, each small section between the *** is a different scene, some in different places. I just wanted a whole chapter of them :)**

**Oh, and please review! But no flames/hate please.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Love?:**

**Months later:  
**Loki felt very confused. It didn't make sense. He just couldn't understand it. Why didn't humans bother him as much, was…was their plan actually _working? _Was he getting poisoned by _humanity?_ He looked over at Soro, _no, he isn't poisoned._ The sole reason he was tolerating people was because of that woman- that crazy, divine woman. That woman who, he admitted, he saw himself in. She was a _trickster, _a _fox._ She was…_brilliant and…beautiful. _

She was also confusing. He didn't understand her. He didn't understand _him._ He didn't understand these feelings- the feelings he had when he looked at her, thought about her. She was so _enchanting._

Soro looked at him, concerned. She has been at the shop almost every day to help the owner with placing the books, or at least that was the official reason. The real reason was that she was attracted to him- and she didn't want to admit it. She hated feelings- they would slow you down. They give you regret, they give _sorrow, _and they give you heartbreak. Frankly, she could tell that he was at least amused by her. Amused by what, she didn't know. She looked over at him again, he was looking _pale._

She sighed and went over.

"Arthur," she said, "Are you alright?"

He jolted up,

"What? Of course I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes,

"If you say so."

Mr. Edmond walked through the doors. Arthur looked at them amused, knowing that something was going to happen. Soro always was able to fool or trick him in some sort of way- without telling _direct _lies. To Arthur, it was simply entertaining. He admired her small tricks, and she admired his as well. Soon, Tom Edmond left once again- this time with a fake address (_"my address, just my old one")_. Arthur walked over to her, spotting her pocketing the money she stole from Tom.  
"You little thief," he said as he passed by her, "a sly trickster, a fox. You do live up to your name indeed. "  
She jumped, and then smirked. She could tell by the amused glint in his eyes and his smirk that he, by no means, was going to turn her in. She put a hand on her hip,

"You know, average peopled don't know that Soro means fox."

"You will find," he said in a slick voice, "That I am, by no means, average."

She dropped the book that she was holding. He smoothly picked it up and handed it to her. She grabbed it and stumbled a bit, flustered and blushing. She glanced at his wrist,

"Nice fashion accessary."  
"Believe me," he said touching the bracelet, "it is by no means fashionable. If I had my way, it would be thrown into the river. I can't get the damn thing off."

Soro chuckled,

"Well, I would get it off- but it'd cost you."

She stood on the ladder and started to move the books to the places they belonged, the wheels on the ladder allowing her to do so without getting down each time. She put a book on the high shelf- having to reach out a little. The ladder swayed and she fell. Arthur's eyes widened and he ran over at once, swearing under his breath.

Soro felt her own eyes widened as she fell. She clenched her eyes, waiting for impact. Then, she stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see Arthur's face inches from her own. He caught her, bridal style. She blushed. He smirked.

"Thanks," she muttered flustered. She then gently pushed herself out of his arms.

Soro sat at a table at the café. Her closest friend, Sarah, was sitting beside her yet again.

"Okay," Sarah said, "what's up with you?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean, so stop with the innocent eyes."  
Soro sighed,  
"I don't know…"

"It's him isn't it?"  
Soro blushed and Sarah laughed,  
"I knew it! I knew you two would be perfect together!"  
"We are not together!"

Soro didn't know what was different. She didn't know what was different with her, with Arthur. She felt so…_happy…_around him and she didn't know why. Slowly, she started to notice how differently he was to her. He wasn't like the other guys, but he was _a trickster._ She started to notice how he tricked and fooled customers he didn't like. She didn't notice the small things about him either at first. The way he usually had his hair cut, but it looked like it was growing out. She noticed the way his eyes were such a color green and they sparkled with mischief. She noticed the way he dressed- always with such etiquette. She noticed how he had a slightly different way of speaking and of doing things. She noticed that…and she slowly noticed that…that she was falling for him.

Loki felt so foolish and so helpless…not to mention _petty._ What was pettier than him, a Norse god, a legend….falling in love with a mortal…


	5. Loveless Returns

**Chapter 4- Loveless Returns:**

There was no way for him to deny it. No way at all…so what was he to do? Should he ask that human- that woman out? He has seen people to do it before…Perhaps that is best, but how can he do it? What if Soro doesn't like him back? _So what if she doesn't…it doesn't matter… _

Loki sighed heavily, he needed to do this. He walked to Soro.

"Soro," he said gently, "I need to speak with you."

She turned around. Ms. Lavender watched the two of them from her desk, a knowing glint in her eyes- she knew that her two employees would end up together. She knew it because she was a romantic at heart- even though she was older. She knew it because of the way Soro acted too. She's known Soro for years, and not once as Soro smiled that much, nor as Soro's eyes gleamed that way. Ms. Lavender knew that it was a good idea to hire Arthur. Ever since she hired him, Soro actually shows up for work. She is usually dancing for money and when she doesn't get, she steals it from the observers- not that Soro knew that Ms. Lavender knew that. Him and Soro were both tricksters as well. They were so perfect together.

"Soro," Arthur said smoothly and Soro looked up as he continued, "Would you like to join me for dinner, on a date?"

"No."

Arthur's eyes widened and Soro looked away. Ms. Lavender's jaw dropped.

"I…I'm sorry," Soro said.

"I understand."  
Arthur's jaw clenched and his fists tightened. Soro bit her lip, and then took her employee card, clocked out, then left the store without another word. Ms. Lavender sighed,

"She really does like you."  
Arthur didn't pay attention. He just left.

Loki sat alone in his house in anger. He looked at the clock- 11: 57, almost midnight- and then he looked at the drink in his hand. Those mortals said that this drink was alcoholic, yet he didn't feel a thing. He growled and through the glass bottle at the wall. Then his television began to…_ring? Leave it to those idiotic agents to bug the place and convert the television into a communication device like that idiotic Stark technology._

The screen turned on and the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo twirled on the screen only to split as the screen changed from black to multi-color and then to show Nick Fury's face…along with Thor's.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Loki said with narrowed eyes. Thor smiled,  
"Brother! I see you fare well."  
Loki rolled his eyes, _yet another lie from my so-called brother. _Loki knew that he looked terrible- his hair was messy, his clothes were out of place and wrinkled. Nick Fury narrowed his one eye,

"This is a routine checkup. The reports said you were going well for yourself, getting a job."  
Loki grumbled,

"_Well indeed."_

Soro walked into the bookshop the next day nervous and a bit hung over. She was nervous because she might see Arthur again. She hung over because…well, she felt so bad and guilty that she went to a bar, got drunk…and had a one-night stand with a random guy. Luckily, she had went to a bar a few towns over. No way would she let anyone she knows see her drunk. She was wearing her long sleeves and sunglasses…she may or may not have gotten into a fight or two at the bar. Though, the other guy came out a lot worse.

She slowly walked into the bookshop, but she didn't see Arthur anywhere. She looked around.

"She isn't here, dear."  
Soro jumped and saw Ms. Lavender reading. Ms. Lavender sighed,

"Dearie, why would you do that to him? You know how much he cares- if an old hag like me can see it then I know damn well you can."

Soro blinked. Ms. Lavender never cursed, _ever._ Soro bit her lip,  
"I don't know…"

"Then you better figure it out soon then, before he leaves for good."

After work, Soro walked out of the shop tiredly. She was out the door, sighed, and then headed back in.

"Ms. Lavender?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Do you know Arthur's address?"

Thirty minutes later, Soro looked up at the big mansion…well…it was like a mansion anyway. It was _huge._ _Who knew Arthur had that much money? Not that it matters…_ Soro walked about to the door. She was about to knock, then stopped. She took a breath of courage then knocked,

"Arthur!"

Loki shot up from bed. He could've sworn he heard-

"Arthur! I know you're there!"

He scowled, and got up.

When Arthur opened the door, Soro blinked. He had bags under his eyes. He looked hung over…and a mess…His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled…well…what clothes he had on anyway….he was only wearing pants…giving Soro a good view of his abs and toned chest.

"Nevermind," Soro said blushing. Arthur sighed,  
"You came all the way here, you might as well tell me."  
Soro winced at the harshness of his voice, causing her sunglasses to fall off. Arthur's eyes widened,  
"Soro?"

She didn't look at him. He grabbed her arm,

"Soro, who did this to you?"  
He looked at her eyes- her two swollen, black eyes and the bruises on her face that she tried to cover up.

"No one…"  
"Soro...very well, if you won't tell me then I won't ask…as long as they are taken care of."  
Soro bit her lip,  
"Arthur…about your offer…"

"Yes?"  
"…I want to say yes…and that I am sorry that I rejected you…I just…I was scared…"

Arthur blinked, of all the reasons he thought as to why she wouldn't date him- fear was not one of them. He grabbed hold of Soro.  
"I can promise you, Soro, you have no reason to be scared…I would never hurt you…"


	6. Trusting

**Chapter 5- Trusting:**

**Soro:**

I smiled as I got up. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have a have a boyfriend as good as Arthur. We had been dating a month and frankly, he was very sweet. I never knew that anyone- especially him- could be so sweet. He was always being such a sweetheart. He was a lover, not a fighter. He was incredibly sweet though- and the only time he would ever fight someone was if they tried to hurt me or hit on me. He was protective and it was attractive that he was.

Luckily, today I had no work- which meant that neither did he. I looked at the clock- 8:15- Arthur told me that he wanted to see him at his mansion later today at ten. _Does that mean…no, he seems too sweet for that…than again we have been dating a month._

I made my decision and grabbed the lacy undergarments and my clothes. I jumped into the shower. In the shower, I bathed, letting the hot water loosen my tense muscles. I shaved _everything, _washed once more, and then got to dry off. I put on my lacey undergarments and my nicer clothes- a shorter black shirt and a green blouse that hugged my wait. I put on my heels and then went to finish my hair and makeup. I normally don't put on makeup. I settled with my hair down in curls and I put a small amount of eyeliner and mascara.

I looked at the clock- almost ten. I didn't think that I took that long, but ah well. I hurried into my car, grabbing my purse that had _something _we might need and left to the mansion.

I smiled as I went to the door. I knocked and he answered. He seemed a bit _concerned._

"Ah, yes, do come in."

He held the door opened and I went through. He shut the door and led me to the kitchen There was a breakfast waiting on the table. It was simple, but it looked delicious. I smiled slightly as he pushed my chair open so I could sit. I sat down and he sat across from me.

"Soro, I need to tell you something of utter importance."

I looked at him shocked- this was not what I was thinking this was going to be. He sighed and put his elbows on the table to hold his hands near his chin. He sighed,

"There is no delicate way to say this…but I am not who I appear to be."

_There's always a catch._ I motioned for him to continue, and he did.

"Do you recall that event in New York City?"

I nodded slowly, _how could I not?_

"Do you recall that man that behind it? The one that they recorded in Germany?"  
"Yeah…the guy that claimed he was Loki from the Norse mythology."  
"What do you think of that? Do you believe him evil?"  
I wondered where this conversation was going- but I know that it wasn't in a good direction.

"No," I said slowly, "I mean- yes he has killed people, but that doesn't mean that their evil."  
It sucked that I was speaking the sighed,

"He was evil…he was very evil…but that was because he was hurt…and corrupted…but he fell in love…"

I blinked,  
"Arthur?"

He sighed once again,  
"Soro…my real name is Loki of Asgard, but son of the Bifrost…"

I felt numb. _He…what…does…_

"I can say that I am hurt….because you didn't trust me enough…but does this even matter?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Arth- Loki, does this even matter? I mean, that event happened _months_ ago, almost a full year. Yes, you did kill people, but why-"  
"I am afraid for you."

"What?"  
"I am afraid," he said, "that my enemies who were once my allies would hurt you…or if the Avengers, if they decide that I am still a threat- a threat that needs to be taken care of- if they will hurt you as well."  
I smirked,

"Loki, I can promise you, you don't have to worry about me."

Loki looked at me with wide eyes,  
"How can I not worry about you?"  
"Because," I sighed, "Loki, there are things you don't know about me either."

Loki looked at me confused.

"Pray tell, what is it?"  
"Loki…you aren't the only one who has killed people...You know that I am thief, but I used to be a thief at a much higher scale…a higher scale that….I stole some pretty big things- things that aren't easy to get….and things that required some people to meet an untimely death…and…you don't have to worry about me."  
"Soro, I will always worry about you."

I looked at him shocked and he continued,  
"I was never loved, and I never knew what love was like, but now…now I do…and I will always worry about you because…I love you, Soro."


	7. Secrets

**Chapter 6- Secrets:**

** Year later:**

Loki fiddled with the little black box in his pocket as he looked over at Soro. They were at a fancy little restaurant….Loki sighed as Soro talked. He had been thinking lately, and he did research. He learned things that were needed to be done…  
"Soro, I need to ask you something of importance."

Soro raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you for a year, but it feels longer. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met….and I love you….Will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man alive…"

Loki got down on one knee. Everyone stopped to watch. Soro's eyes got big.  
"Soro, will you marry me?"  
"YES!"

It has been a month since that night, and Loki sighed as he looked at the house.  
"Soro, I still worry."  
She chuckled,  
"I am sorry that I couldn't get that blaster bracelet off, but if you're worried about S.H.E.I.L.D…I bugged the place long time ago."

Loki smirked,  
"You little fox."  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately. She kissed back, opening her mouth slightly for entrance. She has done this- and more- tons of times…but this was the first time that it meant something…

He held her tightly against him, and when he put his tongue into her mouth, demanding dominance, she moaned slightly. Loki pulled her away, and she pouted. He smirked and looked at her with lust.

"As much as I wish to continue, my love, I do believe this is something to save for the wedding night…"

"Still don't know, darling" Soro asked as she passed him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and gently kissed his neck, knowing that he was stressed out from the planning. He sighed,  
"Correct. Thor is my brother, or rather was, and the Avengers are his little friends…Then there are your family to be concerned about"

"Darling," Soro said with a smirk, "I do not have any family. All of them are dead. Might I suggest….that we keep it a secret?"

He looked at her with shock. She smiled,  
"Well, I might have been a thief at one point, but I do know how to bug a place, S.H.E.I.L.D. will have no way to know…and we won't have to worry….just a small, secret, wedding…."  
"My love," Loki said with a smile, "That is a wonderful idea…but, I do know that you humans, pardon, I do know that average women prefer to have everyone at their wedding…"

"Who said I was average?"  
***

Soro and Loki walked through the store. They had gone to an entirely different town for the sole purpose of finding a dress and planning the wedding. They didn't wish for anyone to know. The man at the cashier raised an eyebrow,  
"Usually it's the bride and friends…or are you here for pickup?"  
"No," Soro said, "we are here for a dress. This is my fiancé, Arthur King, and my name's Soro."

The man shook his head,

"If you say so…"

In the end, the settled for a plain, simple dress. It was rather dull, yet beautiful. It was a beautiful white, and strapless. There was a thin lace layer over the bottom. It was beautiful on Soro.

Loki smiled as he saw his soon-to-be-wife come down the aisle. The priest was a bit shocked the only two people at the wedding were the groom and the bride, yet he didn't show it. Eventually, the 'true' wedding vows begun.

"Do, you," the priest said, "Arthur King, take Soro Espya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

The wedding was- there was practically sparks in the air. The wedding night…was surely something to remember.


	8. Life Moves On

**Chapter 7- Life Moves On:**

**Two years later:  
**"It's been three years," Thor said stubbornly, "surely you have heard _something _of my brother?"  
"No," Fury said, "He went off chart about two years ago, but there hasn't been anything yet. He answers the check in calls. We may not know anything about what's going on with him, but we do know that he's not a threat- yet."  
"Oh that must bug you to no end," Tony said.

Fury felt his eye twitch. It was almost Christmas, he shouldn't have to deal with this.  
"We don't you just go there," Bruce asked.  
"No agents to spare," Fury said casually.  
Tony looked at Fury, _you have got to be kidding._

"Uh, you have us."  
"True, but personally- didn't think you'd like it."  
Natasha rolled her eyes. 'Hawkeye' sharpened his arrows.

"Pardon," Thor said, "But he is my brother, and I would very much like to see him, yet you refuse to let me know the location."

"Well-," there was a beeping noise and after a second, Fury continued, "Looks like you see him after all. He called us."

"Uh, the god of Mischief," Tony said, "called you?"  
"and he's asking for all of us- the Avengers that is."  
***

Thor, Steve, Hawkeye, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce all stood around the rather large screen. On it, was Loki- or his head anyway. He was smiling.

"Ah, dear brother," he said to Thor, "how good it is to see you!"  
The Avengers shared a look. Loki continued,  
"Well, to the point, it is almost Christmas," he flinched, "I would like to invite you all to my house for an early Christmas dinner tomorrow evening at seven, sharp."

"Oh," Tony said, "Will there be presents?"  
"What is Christmas without gifts," Loki said with a smirk, "S.H.E.I.L.D. knows of my location. Farewell."  
The screen turned black. Tony clasped his hands,  
"Well, I say we go."

"Are you nuts," Steve said, "That man is a nutcase, no offense."  
"Nontaken," Thor said, "But he does deserve a chance. Perhaps living here in Midgaurd has given my brother a chance to rethink his misdeeds?"  
"Loki," Natasha said in disbelief, "No. Must be a trap."  
Tony groaned,  
"Look, it's a trap, we'll be prepared, but he said there will be gifts so I am going!"


	9. Shock of a Life Time

**Author Note; I AM SO SORRY! I meant to update a LOT sooner but...we are moving and I was busy unpacking- still am actually, I just so happened to already have this chapter done...and we didn't have internet- still don't, I am just using internet sharing on my phone. SORRY! And please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Shock of a Life Time:**

The Avengers all stood at the door of the large house. They were all not in uniform. Tony even had a Santa Claus hat. He shivered,

"Who would have thought that it would be this cold?"  
"Wouldn't be cold if you wore a jacket," Steve said.

Tony glared. He was wearing a jacket- just not a thick one. They all looked at each and nodded. Steve pressed the doorbell. Soon, the door opened. Loki stood there- in black slacks and a red silky shirt.

"Ah, I am glad to see you all have come. Come in."  
He opened the door and they all hesitantly came in. Tony was amazed that Loki, of all people, had gotten into the Christmas spirit. There was a fireplace with stockings, each one a different color and five in total. One stocking had little animals on it. There was a fire going, and a Christmas tree- with lots of presents. Thor clasped his brother on the shoulder.  
"Brother it is good to see you again! I believe you fare well?"  
"Very well, brother. Come in, for dinner."

Loki led them to a kitchen. There was a large table filled with food- all of it steaming and all it looked delicious. There were three chairs extra. The Avengers shared a look, _didn't think he could be so…preppy…_and at Loki's urging they all sat down.

"Please, do not eat just yet," Loki said.

"Too bad," Bruce said, "Food looks good…poisoned?"

Tony took a sip of the eggnog.  
"I would hope not," Loki said with a smirk, "My wife made it."

Tony almost spat out the drink. Their eyes widened. Thor was smiling a broad smile- even if he was in shock. Then, a woman walked in. She had dark red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light green sweater that hugged her curves and black pants. She walked past Tony, brushing by him, and stood next to Loki with a hand on her hip. She looked at them.

"I am Soro," she said with a smirk then she looked at Loki, "No wonder you wanted me to make so much food- you never said we had guests."  
"Are you upset," Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
The Avengers still looked with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Thor was the most in shock.  
"Not at all," she said with a smirk as she held up a billfold, "after all, Mr. Stark does carry a rather large amount of cash on him."

Tony patted down his pockets, and then glared. She tossed it back to him,  
"Don't worry. I didn't take any cash."  
Tony looked inside,  
"Just the credit cards."

She shrugged then tossed the pieces of plastic to him. Tony looked at Loki,  
"I can see how you two get along so well."

Thor's shock disappeared into a smile,  
"Oh glorious brother! I am happy for you!"  
Soro and Loki still stood side by side. Loki smiled,  
"Thank you, brother. But there is one more surprise…"

"Kids," Soro called out.

The Avengers nearly fainted as two kids walked in. One was a two-years-old boy. He had red hair and green eyes. One was a one-year-old girl. She had Loki's hair, but her mother's blue eyes. Soro smiled and each parent picked up a kid.

"Thor," Loki said, "I would like you to meet you niece, Lilith, and your nephew, Christopher."

"Funny," Tony said, "I never would picture you to settle down."  
"If you recall, Mr. Stark," Soro said, "Many said the same about you."  
"Oh, she's spunky. I like her."


End file.
